Smoke
Smoke refers to the ability of absorbing, controlling and redirecting smoke, fire, and embers. It is first demonstrated by an escaped Conduit named Hank and later absorbed by Delsin Rowe. It is the first power absorbed by Delsin and is designed for those who want a more fast-paced fighting style. Gameplay in inFamous: Second Son.]] This power is primarily used to get up close and personal with Delsin's enemies with quick and violent attacks. The Smoke Shot has an appearance of a fireball; it can be fired off very quickly, but it has a low damage output. The travel speed on the projectile makes it suitable for close and mid range combat, but not long range. The shot can also be charged and shot either in a form similar to a blast, called a Cinder Blast. The shots, regular and charged, are used by pulling R2 on the DualShock4. Tapping activates a normal Smoke Shot, and a Cinder Blast can be achieved by holding down the trigger. Also, there is a grenade-like weapon called a Sulfur Bomb that, when used, by tapping L1, knocks back all nearby enemies, and chokes them, allowing Delsin to subdue or execute them to earn good or bad karma respectively. As well, there is an attack akin to the previous rocket, called a Cinder Missile, which is activated by holding R1, which requires a Heavy Ammo icon (white "rockets" found on top of the power bar in the HUD) to function. After absorbing Smoke, Delsin can use a variety of abilities, such as the Smoke Dash, that turns Delsin into a wispy cloud of smoke and embers, which can be used to achieve a semi-flying status, similar to Cole's Firebird Strike. He can also use this dash to close the distance between himself and enemies, and can even use it go through them, choke-slamming them (onto either the ground or his knee) then re-materializing. Since he can turn into smoke, Delsin can use the smoke dash to go through structures with openings, like chain-link fences, iron bars and pipe-like structures. He can use ventilation systems to his advantage to appear almost instantly on the roof of a building, by using the dash while facing a vent at the base of a building, on by Smoke Dashing towards a vent on a roof, Delsin can boost his normal jump height. Delsin also has an ability called Smoke Thrusters which functionally the same as Static Thrusters. When using this power he expels smoke from his arms, boosting his upwards momentum and slowing his descent, allowing him to glide. The melee attack for this power-set superheats Delsin's chain, allowing him to use it as a powerful whip that explodes in a small puff of embers and ash upon contact with enemies. A unique trait for Smoke is that by destroying vehicles you gain a source of energy from the burning wreckage. Tear gas grenades from the DUP can also be absorbed by Delsin to fuel the Smoke powers. This marks the first time in an InFamous game that the protagonist can turn the weapons of enemies into an energy source. If Delsin is good, his smoke will be normal coloration. If he is evil, his smoke will have a reddish hue. The Karma Bomb for Smoke is the Orbital Drop, which allows Delsin to dispatch a large number of enemies at once. When used, (regardless of his morality) Delsin charges up momentarily, before condescending into pure smoke and shooting upwards into the sky, reforming into a humanoid shape, and then rocketing back down, while using the smoke thrusters to aid his descent, before exploding on impact and reforming. Delsin cannot use this power indoors, like in a building or underpass, for example, because of the fact that Delsin cannot reach a large enough height for the Orbital Drop to be effective, and falls back down after colliding with the ceiling. Appearance If Delsin is good his smoke powers will be normally colored, and if he is evil his smoke powers will be red. Powers and Upgrades * Drain Smoke - activation and replenishment move of Smoke. Allows Delsin to absorb smoke from damaged cars, chimneys etc. Upgrading this power will increase the amount of smoke Delsin can hold at a time. Triggered by placing one's finger on the right side of the touchpad. **'Quick Drain' - an upgrade to Drain Smoke. Drain speed is doubled. *'Smoke Dash' - the Smoke variation of the dash move. Allows Delsin to turn into a cloud of smoke and quickly relocate. Can be used to pass half-solid obstacles. Triggered by pressing O. **'Double Air Dash' - an upgrade to Smoke Dash. It allows Smoke Dash to be used twice in air. *'Car Boost' - explodes a car's fumes, giving Delsin a huge vertical boost. Triggered by pressing X on a car. *'Smoke Thrusters' - thrusters with moderate lift used to accompany the smoke dash. Their use can be amplified if used immediately after smoke dash. *'Vent Dash' - another environment interaction move for Smoke. If Delsin dashes into a vertically-placed vent on a side of a building, Delsin can quickly reappear at the top of the building from the adjacent vent. If Delsin dashes over a horizontally-placed vent, he will perform a dash upwards, similar to Car Boost. **'Vent Healing' - an upgrade to Vent Dash. Heals Delsin when performing the Vent Dash move. This upgrade requires Good Karma. **'Vent Launch' - an upgrade to Vent Dash. Significantly increases the vertical momentum gained by performing Vent Dash. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. *'Smoke Shot' - a basic attack that fires a low-damaging bolt of smoke and embers. Upgrading this power will increase it's efficiency. Triggered by pressing R2. **'Sustained Fire' - an upgrade to Smoke Shot. Increases the amount of shots that can be fired in one burst. This upgrade requires Evil Karma. **'Sulfur Headshots' - an upgrade to Smoke Shot. Shooting an enemy in the head will choke them with a cloud of smoke for a small amount of time, allowing them to be easily subdued. This upgrade requires Good Karma. ***'Knockout Headshots' - an upgrade to Sulfur Headshots. Instantly subdues enemies which are hit in the head with Smoke Shot. This upgrade requires Good Karma. *'Cinder Blast' - a charged attack that shoots a barrage of smoke pellets, dealing heavy damage in a short cone. Upgrading this power will increase it's efficiency. Triggered by holding R2. **'Obliterating Blast' - an upgrade to Cinder Blast. Enemies hit with Cinder Blast will be obliterated, granting Delsin Evil Karma. This upgrade requires Evil Karma to acquire. *'Sulfur Bomb' - the special ability of Smoke. Throws a condensed ball of smoke which explodes after a short delay. Enemies affected by the explosion will be covered in clouds of smoke, opening an opportunity to execute or subdue them. Upgrading this power will increase it's efficiency. Triggered by pressing L1. **'Corrosive Fumes' - an upgrade to Sulfur Bomb. Extends the time that enemies are left coughing. This upgrade requires Good Karma. **'Giant Sulfur Bomb' - an upgrade to Sulfur Bomb. Greatly increases the explosive radius of the power, enabling more enemies to be ensnared at a time. This upgrade requires Good Karma. *'Cinder Missile' - the heavy attack of Smoke. Fires a compressed smoke projectile that greatly damages upon impact in a wide area. Consumes Heavy Ammo. Upgrading this power increases the Heavy Ammo capacity up to five. Triggered by pressing R1. *'Orbital Drop' - the Smoke Karma Bomb. Trivia *A single smoke dash shatters Delsin into 11,000 different textured particles. *The smoke bolt has 1,024 different sounds that are made when it is shot. *Delsin's Smoke whip has a similar appearance to Ghost Rider's chain from the Marvel Comics universe. * Chris Zimmerman stated in a podcast that it is smoke mixed with fire and ash to give it more impact, officially classified as Typhokinesis. * According to the Conduit Test Results at enjoyyourpower.com, Smoke conduits have the potential to control fire, coal and ash in addition to smoke elements. Also, they have the ability to draw out particulate matter out of the air relieving it of greenhouse gases and other harmful materials. * When his Orbital Drop is performed, he is smiling but if used in the mission "Quid Pro Quo", he looks angry as he falls back to the ground. Gallery DelsinScene.jpg|Hank, the Smoke Conduit 2127689-gsm_169_infamous2ndson_ps4_e3_ot_061013_320.jpg|Smoke is unique as you can destroy a vehicle to get a quick refill infamous_second_son_smoke-apex_1382631516.jpg|Orbital Drop infamoushadouken_14021434_616.jpg|A melee finisher Infamous-second-son-2.jpg|Sulfur Bomb infamous-second-son-5.jpg|Cinder Missile Infamous-Second-Son-Blaster.jpg|Smoke Shot large.jpg Smokethrusters.jpg|Smoke Thrusters NM I found it!.png|Smoke Healing Orbital Drop.jpg Orbital Drop Mid 2.jpg Chain.png Infamous-second-son-dup-delsin-chain-night-carnival.jpg Orbital Drop Mid.jpg Infamous-Second-Son-2343.jpg Test_result.png|Conduit Test Results for Smoke ja:スモーク pl:Dym Category:InFamous: Second Son Category:Neutral Powers Category:Abilities Category:Smoke Category:Delsin's Powers Category:InFamous: Second Son Powers Category:Powers